strawberry_panic_germanyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Musik bei Strawberry Panic
Musik bei Strawberry Panic Die Musik bei Strawberry Panic ist, einfach zum Träumen. Deswegen Beschäftigt sich dieser Beitrag nur mit der Musik von Strawberry Panic, Opening in den Folgen: 1-13 war Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete (少女迷路でつかまえて) von Aki Misato 14-26 war Kuchibiru Daydream (くちびる白昼夢) von Aki Misato Ending bei Folge: 1-13 war Himitsu Dolls (秘密ドールズ) von Mai Nakahara und Ai Shimizu 14-25 war Ichigo Tsumi Monogatari (苺摘み物語) von Mai Nakahara und Ai Shimizu 26 war Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete (少女迷路でつかまえて) von. Aki Misato Playstation2 Opening Sweetest von Rino. Shoujo Meiro Tsukamaete japanische Lyrik, in Romanji, mit deutscher Übersetzung yureru HAATO ga furiko no you ni migi de tokimeku hidari de Sadness amaku torokete ima setsunaku mitsumeaimashou Dieses winkende Herz schwingt wie eine Pendlebewegung. Pochen zur der Rechten, dann traurig zur der linken Seite. So süß, bezaubernd, genau jetzt schauen wir uns schmerzlich an. otome junjouki tsubomi da nante sonna KOTOBA ja arifureteru datte bimyou na modokashisa wo dare ka wakatte! Junge Mädchen, jungfräuliche, Blütenknospen. Dieser Vergleich sind nur Vorurteile, weil. Könnte irgendjemand erklären, warum auch diese kleinen, verwirrende Gefühle drin sind? Maze adokenai KIMOCHI demo otona no koi ni Yes yoku niteru TOKO mo aru kono atsusa wa Ein Labyrinth, auch bei ein purer, unschuldiges Gefühl. Ja, das ist ein brennendes (Verlangen) , das so ähnlich, wie bei der Erwachsene Liebe ist. akogare yori akogare ijou no yume wo idaiteru dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai naze aitaku naru no? Ich hallte an einen Traum, welcher mehr ist, als nur ein einziger Wunsch. Weil Ich nach einer Liebe rufe, welche mich dazu bringt nicht mehr ein junges Mädchen zu sein. Es ist nicht nur.. Es ist nicht nur ich. Das ist nichts was alle davon abhalten kann, auch die, die es ablehnen, Warum möchte ich dich, so sehr sehen? mune no CHOKOREITO biyaku ni natte ochiru shizuku de kuchibiru Panic akaku somareba kuzuresou de nigete shimau kamo Die Schokolade aus meinem Herzen verwandelt sich in ein Aphrodisiakum. Wenn ein tropfen auf meine Lippen fällt... Panik, Und wenn es sich rot färbt, dann werde ich warscheinlich zusammen brechen und weg laufen, mujaki hakanai yousei da tte chigau HONTO wa tobidashitai sotto kokoro wo nozoite mite motto shitte yo! Ich bin nicht eine wankelmütige, unschuldige Fee. Die Wahrheit ist Ich möchte weg fliegen (von meinen Labyrinth) Nimm einen langsamen Blick in mein Herz, kenne mich mehr! Shade JERASHII no kage ga sasu watashi no meiro No makenai wa seikai wa tada hitotsu ne Schatten, der Schatten der Eifersucht kriecht über mein Labyrinth. Nein, ich werde nicht aufgeben (für mich) da ist nur eine richtige Sache zu machen shinjitai to shinjite iru no to chikau asu ga aru towa ni shoujo wa tsumugitsuzukeru monogatari anata no naka anata no naka ni mo nemuru hana ga aru no okoshitai wa dareka ga tsumu mae ni Da Ist eine Zukunft ich schwöre darauf, das ich an so einer glauben möchte Und ich bin daran am glauben, Es würde (nur) Märchen sein, das einen Mädchen am herum drehen hält, welche für immer jung ist. Auch Du... auch in dir Dort ist eine schlafende Blume und ich möchte sie zuerst aufwecken. Bevor jemand anders sie pflücken wird. akogare yori akogare ijou no yume wo idaiteru dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai naze aitaku naru no? Ich hallte an einen Traum, welcher mehr ist, als nur ein einziger Wunsch. Weil Ich nach einer Liebe rufe, welche mich dazu bringt nicht mehr ein junges Mädchen zu sein. Es ist nicht nur.. Es ist nicht nur ich. Das ist nichts was alle davon abhalten kann, auch die, die es ablehnen. Es ist nicht nur.. Es ist nicht nur ich. Warum möchte ich dich, so sehr sehen? Kuchibiru Daydream japanische Lyrik in Romanji, mit deutscher Übersetzung yume? (Day Dream) tada no yume (Sweet Dream) na no ni mune (zutto) furueteru (zutto) koi wo shitte (Missing) kuchibiru ga (Wishing) setsunasa ni anata dake wo yonda Träume? (Tagträume) Nur ein Traum (süßer Traum) Aber meine Brust (Immer) Ist am beben (Immer) ￼Ich weiß, das die Liebe (fehlt) Diese Lippen (wollen) Rufen, während ihres Schmerzen, nur nach dir. Waitin' For You watashi no omoi ni hayaku toiki no hane tobashite dakishime ni kite kudasai Auf dich wartende gehe ich durch meine Gedanken. Bitte halte sie mit deinen mutigen Flügeln. daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite chikaimashou futari wa nando mo meguriau no Dream Mein Herz verlangt nach einem mutige Bekenntnis Als ich dich ansehe, da fehlt eine Träne aus meinem Auge. Für diese überquellenden Leidenschaft, da gebe ich der Träne die Schuld. Lass uns es schwören, dass Wir uns wieder in diesem Traum treffen nami? (Love Wave) gin no nami (Sweet Wave) kono kimochi (gyutto) sarawarete (gyutto) koishiteru (Falling) doushitara (Sailing) aitasa ga osaerareru no deshou? Wellen? (Liebes Wellen) Wellen aus Silber (süße Wellen) Dieses Gefühl (dicht) Ist weggetragen (dicht) Ich liebe dich (Fallende) Wie? (Segeln) Es war ein zurückhaltendes Treffen Shinin' My Heart anata ga watashi no naka de terasu himitsu yurusareru tame ni ai wo kudasai Mein strahlendes Herz in mir drin, Da Du auf mein Geheimnis strahlst, bitte liebe mich. "eien no tokimeki, aru no" to sasayaita anata ga itoshisugiru to kurushikute yakusoku ga hoshii to negau wagamama sae junsui desu kono mama ima wo tsutaetai My Heart Ich flüstere: "Wird dieses Pochen ewig halten?" Es schmerzt, dass Du so süß zu mir bist. Auch wenn, dieser Wunsch ein egoistischer ist, so möchte ich dir es versprechen So wie es jetzt ist, möchte ich mein Herz widerstehen. daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite chikaimashou futari wa nando mo meguriau no Dream Mein Herz verlangt nach einem mutige Bekenntnis Als ich dich ansehe, da fehlt eine Träne aus meinem Auge. Für diese überquellenden Leidenschaft, da gebe ich der Träne die Schuld. Lass uns es schwören, dass Wir uns wieder in diesem Traum treffen. Himitzu doll Lyrik, in Romanji, mit deutscher Übersetzung samishiito samishiito kokoro ga sawaida ikenaiwa ubawareru tsumi bukasa wo yume miteru Einsam, verlassen Mein Herz ist in einer Unruhe. Dies sollte nicht passieren. Jedoch, träume ich von dieser fesselnde Sündhaftigkeit eien kudasai yubi wo kande yuuwaku matsu no yo narasu no DOORU Bitte lass es für immer sein, Ich beiße in deinen Finger Wie die geführte Versuchung, der Glas Puppe. ude no naka kowaretai anata ga unmei yasashiku fureru dake jya tarinai nakitai nagaretai namida ni KISU shite sotto hiraita tobira futari dake no himitsu In deinen Armen, scheint es so, als würde ich brechen. Du bist mein Schicksal. Nur sanftes berühren ist nicht genug Ich möchte weinen, möchte das du weinst Diese Tränen küssen Sanft die Tür öffnen, Geheimnisse, welche nur zu uns gehören. hanarenai hanarenai omoi ha/wa hitotsu to jikaimasho tsuki akari shiroi hane wo kakushite neo shinzen ni jounetsu sasage nagara kono mama sunao ni tokete yuku no ne yamenaide amaetai anata ni koi shite toumei datta jibun ga kawaru sakitai sakasetai hitomi ni utsutta watashi ga miru watashi shiranai onna no ko Bitte geh nicht, bitte gehn nicht weg. Auf jedes einzelne von unsere Gefühlen Lass uns ein Gelöbnis machen Unter dem Mondlicht, verbergen wir unsern weißen Körper. Opfer einer natürlichen Leidenschaft So sanftmütig zu sein, es scheint, als würde ich schmelzen. Bitte hör nicht auf, bitte sei lieb zu mir. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Mein durchsichtiges ich hat sich verwandelt. Ich möchte erblühen, bitte blüh mit mir auf. In deinen Augen, kann ich sehen Das " ich",was ich dort sehe, ist ein Mädchen welches ich nicht kenne. ude no naka kowaretai anata ga unmei yasashiku fureru dake jya tarinai nakitai nagaretai namida ni KISU shite sotto hiraita tobira futari dake no himitsu yatto kizuita watashi onna no ko no himitsu In deinen Armen, scheint es so, als würde ich brechen. Du bist mein Schicksal. Nur sanftes berühren ist nicht genug Ich möchte weinen, möchte das du weinst Diese Tränen küssen Sanft die Tür öffnen, Geheimnisse, welche nur zu uns gehören. Ich bin mir endlich selbst bewusst, ein Mädchen Geheimnisse Ichigo Tsumi Monogatari japanische Lyrik, in Romanji, mit deutscher Übersetzung Soba ni datta watashi ni kizu kanai hodo Kyoubukai hon na no? Nozoite mitai Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass Du neben mir stehst. Ist das ein interessantes Buch? Ich möchte einen Blick rein werfen. Te ga tomari yasashiku yonde kuretawa Mirai wa kawaru kara mukashi e ikou Deine Hand hörte auf und Du rufst mich sanft,Lass uns zu den alten Tagen gehen, weil Ich mich in der Zukunft so verändert habe. Kawa no hon... ano koro no amai EPISO-DO mieta no Nadoi tsutsu tobie tsutsu fure atta ne Ein Leder Buch... ich konnte eine süße Folge von diesen Tagen sehen, Verwirrt und erschreckt, berührte ich dich. "Shiawase dato itte mite?" Warau anata Hazukashikute migedashita tsuka mae ni kite HONTO wa nani mo ka mo shitteru kuse ni Watashi no koto ijimeteru Ai no bazumuketai no?... KISS "Willst Du mir sagen, ich bin glücklich?" Du lachtest. Ich war beschämt und rannte weg, als Du kamst, um mich zu fangen. Obwohl ich es wirklich wusste, Da wurde ich immer noch geneckt. Möchtest Du die Strafe der Liebe bekommen? ...küssen Omoi de wa fushigi na PE-JI o tsukuru Ureshii kotoba dakede umei tsuku shitai Erinnerung machen eine mysteriöse Seite, Welche ich nur mit schönen Wörtern füllen möchte. Nano ni mada futari wa kenka moshi chau Douji ni gomen ne to kuchibiru ugoku Dennoch, die 2 aus uns werden streiten, Meine Lippen bewegen sich in der gleichen Zeit, wenn es mir leid tut. Mainichi ga tokimeki to zetsubou no MERUETTO Sore ga koi tabun koi setsunai no ne Jeden Tag ist ein Menuett, es ist pochend und verzweifelnt. Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt oder, vielleicht ist es eine schmerzhafte Liebe. "Watashi dake toite hoshii" Yokubari dawa Otome kokoro katte na no dokusen shitai Yappari futari tomo kangaeteru Monogatari o dokoshimashou dara ni wa mubuuri na... LOVE "Ich möchte nur dich" Weil ich gierig bin, Ich möchte egoistischer weise, ein Jungfrauen Herz in Beschlag nehmen. Schließlich, denke ich an uns beide, Ich bin schutzlose linke in eine Geschichte auf dem Regal... Liebe "Shiawase dato ii nasai?" Warau anata Shiawase dawa onegai yo hoka no ko to asobanai de HONTO wa nani mo ka mo shitteru kuse ni Watashi no koto ijimeteru Ai no mazuketai no?... KISS "Soll ich sagen, dass ich glücklich bin?" Du lachst. Ich wünschte, ich wäre glücklich ohne mit einem anderen Kind zu spielen, Obwohl ich es wirklich wusste, Da wurde ich immer noch geneckt. Möchtest Du die Strafe der Liebe bekommen? ...küssen. Sweetest japanische Romaji Lyrik, mit deutscher Übersetung: Sweetest kimi no hitomi e to kono omoi todoketai funwari Dreaming of love Du hast die süßesten Augen So sanft und ich möchte diesen Gedanken dich schicken Träume von Liebe amazuppai Kokoro moyō somaru hoho o kakushita nda hanauta toka kuchizusameba ame mo agaru no Tameiki no kakera atsumete yūki no hanataba ni shiyou kapuchīno no miruku mitai ni fuwari to Süß und Sauer ist dein Herzmuster, Und deine Wangen erröten sich Lass uns zusammen summend durch den Regen spazieren Oft seufze ich vor mich hin Lass mich dein Blummenstraß des Herzens sein Und sanft wie Milch Cappuccino dahin schmelzen Sweetest kimi ni ai ni ikou sono hohoemi wa samenaiyume mitaidesu Soshite tada gūzen o negatte shimau watashi ni kimi wa kidzukanai Lass mich in die süßesten Augen von allen schauen Wenn ich dein Lächeln sehe ist es wie ein traum aus dem ich nicht aufwachen möchte Und ich hoffe du wirst es nicht bemerken Weiter Zurück Zurück zur Hauptseite http://de.strawberry-panic-germany.wikia.com/wiki/Strawberry_Panic_Germany_Wikia